Sheinton
| civil_parish = Sheinton | os_grid_reference = SJ 4947317195 | country = England | region = West Midlands | constituency_westminster = Shrewsbury and Atcham | shire_district = Shropshire | shire_county = Shropshire }} Sheinton is a small rural village and civil parish just outside Telford, and within Shropshire. Shropshire is a county situated in mid-Britain bordering Wales.Visit Sheinton, Retrieved 24 April 2012 It is situated on the south bank of the River Severn opposite the Wrekin, a notable Shropshire landmark. The name comes from the Saxon shena – tun, meaning "beautiful place".Shropshire Tourism, Retrieved 24 April 2012 On 23 October 2008 its historic bridge collapsed into the Hughley Brook.http://www.shropshirestar.com/2008/10/23/scene-of-bridge-collapse/2/ Benjamin Bailey, missionary to Kerala, India, and an important figure in the history of the Malayalam language, was rector of Sheinton from after his return to England in 1850 to his death in 1871.A Vision of Britain, Retrieved 30 April 2012 The Village The village is small and has a large amount of agricultural land. The soil is mainly sand and loam however the more elevated parts are mostly strong clay.Genuki, Retrieved 30 April 2012 The parish council is combined with the neighbouring parish of Cressage. The population of Sheinton, according to the 2001 census, is 273. Amenities There are limited services in Sheinton village, however there are many facilities such as pubs and restaurants, hotels, shops and cinemas, schools and a doctors surgery in close proximity in the neighbouring villages Cressage and Much Wenlock.NHS Choices, Retrieved 01/05/2012 The nearest train stations are Wellington Shropshire railway station (5.40 miles) and Telford Central railway station (6.60 miles).Big Red Directory, Retrieved 01/05/2012 St Peter and Paul's Church St Peter and Paul's church is a Grade II listed building.British Listed Buildings, Retrieved 02/05/2012 Standing high on a natural mound overlooking the Seven Valley this mediaeval church was restored and altered in the 19th century.Slowe.eclipse, Retrieved 02/05/2012 The church was partly rebuilt in the 1660s and later thoroughly restored in 1854.British Listed Buildings, Retrieved 02/05/2012 The church contains a framed Roll of Honour on the north wall listing local men who served in the First World War, and, on the opposite wall, a brass war memorial plaque to seven men who died serving in the same war. Sheinton Bridge In October 2008 the Sheinton brook became a raging torrent after exceptionally heavy precipitation fell over Shropshire. The force of the water caused one of the supporting piers for the brick-built bridge to collapse across the brook. The collapse began while engineers were repairing the damaged foundations; a crack was noticed along the structure minutes before it collapsed. The bridge's collapse caused great disruption to local residents of Sheinton who faced inconvenient diversions to commute to and from the county town of Shrewsbury. However, Shropshire County Council acted quickly and a temporary road bridge and approaches were built in the fields alongside the old bridge. The damage caused to the old bridge was so extensive that repairing it was not an option.New Civil Engineer, Retrieved 30 April 2012 The two-pier bridge was listed, therefore it had to be redesigned in the same style, using the same type of materials, and listed building consent had to be obtained. The whole process took months and approval by the Environment Agency was needed.Shropshire Star, Retrieved 01/05/2012 Climate The closest weather station to Sheinton is located in Shawbury, which is the main weather station for the whole of Shropshire. The climate for Shropshire is very similar throughout, where locally the coldest nights around Shawbury fall to −9.6c. The average rainfall in Shropshire in a year is an average of 65 cm, however, despite this Shropshire has been declared a drought zone with the worst water shortage since 1976. }} References Category:Villages in Shropshire Category:Civil parishes in Shropshire